Blood and BandAids
by Alice Lee Anne Beckett
Summary: Dean's soul is threatened so Castiel hides it in the most unusual place. But when the people come after Dean, Castiel forgot to mention there was more to this 'safe haven.' Destiel. Gender-bender. REDID CHAPTER ONE.


**Blood and Bandages: Part One **

**Author: **me…hippivickyx

**Genre: **romance, angst, comedy(i hope), gender bender

**Pairing**: Dean/Castiel **Rating: **NC-17 (some parts) Blood in this part!

**Set**: During season five some time. But I might throw in some season six aspects.

**Warnings: **a little bit of an OC… GENDER BENDER! And blood….blooood.

**Word Count: **6,660(so far)

**Summary: **_When someone tries to steal Dean's soul, Castiel hides it in the most bazaar place. Inside a female Demi-God's body. An angry one at that. Castiel has to protect both Dean's soul and the Demi-Gods body which is harder than you'd think when other Demi-gods come after BOTH Dean and the Demi-God. Dean also has an overwhelming sense of emotion inside this Demi-gods body which he channels towards Castiel, in yet another bazaar way. _

The dark suburban home was silent as Sam Winchester crept through the hall way, gun at the ready. Dean and Sam were helping out a home they said was haunted by women dressed in white. After researched, it was a mistress of a rich banker back in 1912, she went to confess that she wanted to get married to him and he killed her. The fact that she was in a white wedding dress and already full of hatred for men, put the spirit off. Sam turned to the door of the master bedroom door and reached for the door handle when a screech came from down the hall, he quickly turned to see the ghost. A tall beautiful girl in a wedding dress and crazy brown hair. She had an angry smirk on her face and a long wooden stick in her left hand.

"Oh Charles, I was the only one who truly loved you! You're just like Charlie aren't you! Men are all the same!" she screamed and started walking towards Sam. He shot, but the ghost was quick and missed as she threw her left arm in the air above Sam. Once she started to descend her arm to hit Sam, a petit blonde girl came from behind the ghost and ran an iron rod through the spirit. The ghost disappeared screaming and Sam looked up at the blonde girl. Her green eyes stared back with angry fire in them.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sammy?" She said as she looked around for something. But before either could talk the ghost was behind Sam again. The ghost grabbed Sam around the neck and looked at the blonde girl.

"Why are you with him? He will only hurt you. He doesn't love you." The ghost repeated as Sam was suffocating under her arm. The blonde girl found what she was looking for, a part of the white dress under the rug which was stuck to the hardwood floors. There was blood splat on the white cloth. The blonde girl took a Zippo out and burned it quickly. The ghost disappeared. Sam collapsed onto the ground struggling to breath again.

"I told you about twice before we even left. It was under the rug by the bedroom, not IN the bedroom. Dumb ass." Sam looked up at the blonde girl with a face full of freckles.

"I am sorry Dean, I'll remember to actually listen to you. It's hard to take you serious like this." Sam watched as his brother put a female hand out to help him up, with anger in her eyes again. Dean looked down at his female body. It was wearing jeans, a black v-neck shirt and a flannel shirt around the small body. This curvy, petit, and weak body was the problem at the moment. Dean couldn't even wear his boots with this body, had to convert to converse.

A few days ago, Dean and Sam were in Maine on a simple case. Dean was sitting in the empty hotel room waiting for Sam. Dean was tired of waiting around and decided to go to the towns Diner. He opened the door to leave when Sam was in front of the door about to open it.

"Anything?"

"No, I searched the place. It was clean. Should we leave?" Sam said, walking into the room. Dean closed the door and walked to the bed.

"No. Let's wait till tomorrow; if nothing comes up we shall leave. It just sounds like a vamp was going through town, we missed them." Dean sat down; he had an overwhelming feeling of dizziness all of a sudden. He didn't admit it right away until he started hearing a ring in his ears. He saw a bright light and his head started to ache. He then felt his chest swell up and putting his hand over his charm to protect his soul it sent more pain through his body.

"Dude, your ears are bleeding!" Sam said, reaching out. Dean remembered falling back on the bed, but before passing out he saw Castiel standing behind the frantic Sam.

After letting the family know that the ghost in the white dress was gone permanently, Sam and Dean went back to their hotel room for some sleep. Dean flopped on the twin bed head first and let out a loud grunting sigh.

"I hate this body so much Sammy." Muffled in the pillow.

"Uh Dean?" Sam said from the door.

"Do not go on about the advantages of being like this, I think it's a disadvantage! And Castiel…"

Before Dean finished he turned and saw Castiel standing in the middle of the room. His face had a large frown on it.

"Oh, Hey Cas. Why didn't you say Castiel was here for a visit?" Dean shifted to Sam who gave him the shoulder shrug.

"I tried." Sam said closing the door.

"So, Cas…did you find out anything?" Dean said sitting on the bed now.

"I have no idea who tried to steal your soul, but it's safe for now." Castiel said not looking at Dean but around the room.

"It's safe in this body? Who is this bitch anyways? She tried to kill you!" Dean said with a bite.

When Dean woke up after the ringing in his ears has stopped his head still ached. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed staring over Dean's body. Dean was in bed, opening his eyes to the hotel room he passed out in.

"You're awake!" Sam said shooting up to his feet. Dean looked up at Sam, has Sam always looked this huge? Dean thought to himself. Dean sat up and made a noise from his throat. But it wasn't his voice. He gasped and looked down. This wasn't his body.

"What the fuck is this?" he swallowed back his words and grabbed his throat. Dean sounded like either a 12 year old boy or a perky little girl.

"Someone tried to steal your soul…" Castiel started from across the room. He was to continue when Dean interrupted him.

"My soul? My soul is protected by a charm…" Dean looked down at where his tattoo was when it was gone and in place were large plump breasts. A freckle was in the place where his tattoo rested. Dean felt embarrassed for some reason and shot his head up away from his new body. "So what is 'this' about?" he gestured towards his new female body.

"I rushed, I had to find a safe place for your soul that you could continue to live freely." Castiel looked at Sam as he stated this.

"So you pick a chicks body? Dude! Come on! Why a chick? And also you could have picked a Pamela Anderson, but you picked this dame?" Dean rushed his words while examining the body more thrall. She was wearing a short tan dress with white bloomer shorts poking out from the bottom. Black tights cover her legs, and she had red converse on. "What kind of girl wears a short dress but covers up the goods?"

"I picked this women because she was the first person I thought of that would be just like you. She is a fighter." Castiel stated almost smiling.

"Her backgrounds is amazing too Dean. Tell him Castiel!" Sam said happy as a school girl.

"She was raised by angels. She was raised to fight demons and create spells against both demons and angels." Castiel explained, Dean realized Castiel wasn't looking at him while speaking to him.

"What she knows, you should know. It's like she is the Jimmy to your Castiel. Right Cas?" Sam blurted with a large smile. He saw the benefits in this whole thing more than Dean did. Dean found it troublesome and couldn't wait till they found the solution.

"How long? No questions asked. Just how long?" Dean asked reviewing his new body again than staring at Castiel.

"I don't know. "

"And I will still be able to fight in this body? Fight demons and your son-of-a-bitch siblings?" Dean wanted to get straight to the point. He was afraid that he had to protect this body as much as Castiel is protecting him.

_Of course you can nitwit! _A female voice came to his ears. Dean quickly lashed around to find the owner to the voice. Sam gave him a weird look, as Castiel followed Dean's glair around the room.

_Well you look like an idiot, thrashing around the room like that. They can't hear me! Even though I have a few words for Mr. Castiel. _The voice came again making Dean more worried.

"Where are you, you bitch." He yelled, now looking at the ceiling.

"Where is who Dean?" Sam said now looking also.

"Dean, It's her. I thought I put her in a long sleep but she has awakened. Whatever you do, do not let her control this body. Not until she is calm down." Castiel explained.

_Oh yeah? I am calm, you little angel whore! And it's my body, why can't I have it back! _And without Dean's control his left arm lunges forward towards Castiel, but completely misses and sends Dean to the ground face first.

"Ow." Dean said, still on the ground. Next, his right arm shot up, palm facing Castiel. Dean heard the young girl speaking a native tongue and realized, "She is speaking Enochian Cas."

Castiel's eyes became larger than life with fear and he placed two fingers on Dean's female bodies forehead. Dean remembered the girl yelling obstinacies before blacking out.

"She's just scared that's all. And spells are her defense."Castiel said back to Dean. "She is a perfect vessel for you Dean. The only other option was share bodies with Sam, and I knew you wouldn't like that." He trailed off. Dean stared at Castiel, as Castiel was staring at a spot on the floor.

"What is that in your hand?" Dean pointed out. It was a faded black leather book. And for the first time since Dean entered this female body, Castiel looked at him in his eyes. But the look he gave him was a shocked and confused face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It is for Sam. It was her spell book." Castiel said, shooting his glare at Sam and handing him the book. Sam's jaw dropped and the corner of his mouth rose in a joyful smile.

"This. Is. Amazing! Every spell ever created plus new ones she created. Flawless work by a…what is she exactly?" Sam was distracted anyways by the books and fell into a small arm chair by the door.

"A version of a witch right? But she is not a witch, more like a prophet?" Dean said.

"She's asleep right Dean?" is all Castiel said.

"I hope so, because another commentary session while I am trying to go pee in a female body would be disturbing." Dean replied remembering how the first time he pee'd in his female body was the most awkward event in his life. The second time, the girl was blabbering away about how it was wrong of him to even pull her pants down, let alone wipe when he was finished.

"She would be considered a demi-god if they still actually excised. She is a human who was born by a human and a demi-god. But tradition is to kill the parents off and raise the child by angels selected by God himself. There is only a hand full of demi-god's left, let alone one with actual powers. Half the children are born like the stories say, beings with god like powers. The other half are born as humans, like yourself, but with an extraordinary brain to create mortal defenses in the line of battle. You put a human like demi-god and a god like demi-god in a room, the human will be the victor only by its cunning and outsmart plans in a fight." Castiel seemed to be thinking before continuing. "This girl was one of the rare cases. In some cases the child is born from a human and an angel, its forbidden and usually the child is killed. The outcome is that she is both a human like demi-god and a god-like demi god. A threat to both sides, but since she was raised by three specific angels she is the most disciplined demi-god I know."

"Then you know her?" Dean interrupted.

"I did. I was to be one of the angels to raise her, but I chose to fight for the war instead. The angels who are chosen to raise the child are usually stuck with them till the age of 18. The only reason she had three was because the first one died, the second one disappeared and the third one…" Castiel paused. Staring at Dean, Dean could feel that Castiel wasn't looking at Dean, but at the girl.

_Annabelle. Gabriel. And Nathanael. Annabelle was gentle, caring and taught all was good. At the age of six, someone killed her. Michael said it was me, but I remember a shadow putting out her light, and that couldn't have been me. Gabriel took me in because he felt pity or maybe because he wanted to show his dick of a brother that he could take this role. When one day on my thirteenth birthday, POOF he disappeared. The bastard he was, he got bored of me and left. Made my seven years with me a waste of playfulness. Michael than came to me and asked me which angel he wanted to raise me for the remaining five years. The only angels I knew were Michael, Gabriel, the twins Munker and Nakir, and Castiel. I only met Castiel for a brief time but I knew his heart was in a good place and he could teach me what I needed to know to be a demi-god. But when Castiel was summoned and was asked by Michael to raise me, Castiel said no. and Michael picked for me, Nathanael. The angel of fire. Nathanael raised me harshly and obediently, shoving every form of information in me to make me a warrior. For what? Demi-gods are not part of the war, and shall never be. I believe Nathanael wanted to show Michael that he could use the demi-gods to fight their battles. But failed because Michael just felt pity for me. Gabriel came back for me at the age of seventeen, but it was too late. I felt I needed to fight and mature, not play Gabriel's little games. And here I am, I was just about to hunt down the angel of fire himself, to show the rage he gave me as a child and kill the son-of-a-bitch, when Castiel swooped down and _

_kidnapped me! _As the girl stated this, Dean listened carefully and stared back at Castiel. Castiel was still looking deep into Dean's eyes, past him and into the girl.

"I am sorry Michelle. I didn't think Michael would pick Nathanael. Now calm down or I have to make you sleep again." Castiel said out loud. Sam looked up from his book and looked at both Castiel and Dean. The room was awkwardly silent.

_Bullshit! You knew! You just didn't want to babysit. That's all I was to you! And look where that brought you! I'd rather see you dead, than… _

She was cut off like someone hung her up on the phone.

"What happened? Did she go back to sleep? Did you do this to her?" Dean rushed through his words. Castiel's face said otherwise. He was looking around rushing to Dean's female body and brushing against his forehead, but not like before. Almost like he was checking Dean's temperature. Then he moved his hand down to Dean's female chest. A little uncomfortable for Dean since he can feel Castiel's hand grace across his female…breast.

"She disappeared." Castiel said rushing to the door and opening it looking out the door than shutting it again.

"That's a good thing right? Bodies all mine?" Dean let out a sigh of relief when all of a sudden, Castiel collapsed on the floor. Sam rushed to Castiel and Dean followed. Castiel eyes were shut for only a second when they shot open and looked at Dean.

"I am sorry Dean." And before Castiel even moved his hand Dean knew he was going to sleep again and yelled out 'Son-of-a-bitch' before blacking out.

Dean shot awake looking around, wondering if he was dreaming because he was back in his normal body. He looked around the hotel room. Sam was sitting in a chair across the opposite bed, passed out in an upright position. No sign of Castiel, but there was a figure under the sheets of the bed across from Sam. Dean bounced out of his bed and rushed to the other bed. Looking over at his female body, Michelle, sound asleep. He was going to lightly shake Sam awake but when he leaned forward on Sam's shoulder, it was like he was a ghost again. He shouted into Sam's ear, and even tried some of the ghost tricks he knew. Nothing worked. Dean heard sheets ruffle and he quickly turned to see Michelle waking up. He now panicked because he didn't know what she was capable of.

Dean watched as Michelle gathered her surroundings, wide eyed, and cat like. She tippy toed around the hotel room, always looking back at Sam every few steps she took. She saw her black leather book on the table and rushed for it, hugging it for a few moments than checked Sam again. What was odd was that she placed it back on the table, tilting it back into the exact place she found it. She rushed to the small hotel fridge where she opened looking back at Sam once more and took out a half eaten sandwich.

Michelle ate it in small bites kneeled down by the fridge staring at Sam, watching his every slumber move.

'Why doesn't she take her stuff and bolt? Why hang around? Why show fear, yet she has the upper hand.' Dean asked himself. She finished the sandwich and closed the fridge. Next, Michelle checked out the window looking up at the sky than shifted her head to the door. Dean could feel the tension she was putting off now. Michelle rushed back over to Sam's side and crouched down to his left. She tugged on Sam's shirt till he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her. Sam still thinks she is Dean, just acting bazaar. Michelle pointed to the front door and like it was on queue it opened. A dark haired man walked in wearing a blue suit. His bright brown eyes shot over at Michelle, than Sam.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam shouted standing up and Michelle still crouched hid behind Sam.

"I am here to collect the girl." The man said. Dean looked at Michelle and felt anger at her for hiding behind his brother.

'Castiel said she was a fighter. Trained by Angels to fight the toughest sons- of-bitches they know. But here she is putting my brother's life in danger.' Dean thought. Next, and only thing, he could think of was to call Castiel. He started yelling his name, not sure if Castiel could hear him in this state. The blue suited man attacked Sam with an angel knife and Sam blocked it with his small demon knife. Michelle rushed to the side of the bed. 'Great now she is running away,' Dean thought until he then saw her go through a small green bag. 'Where did that come from?' she pulled out a knife that couldn't have been bigger than five inches. It was a black blade with a white handle. Sam was stabbed in the right arm before Michelle literally leaped off the bed with knife in hand into the blue suited man's heart. There was a bright light from his eyes and mouth, than silence.

Michelle climbed off the man and rushed to Sam. Dean still felt her fear towards him but she was looking at the wound. She ripped his shirt open and started fingering the wound. Sam grunted at the appropriate times of the touching. Michelle rushed to the small bathroom and took a small towel from the rack. Got it quite damn and rushed back to Sam's side.

"Dean, you don't have to play house wife, just poor some gin on it and I'll get the needle." Sam said watching as Michelle continued to dab the wound looking up with huge eyes. She hasn't said a word this whole time, damn, she didn't even grunt when she stabbed the angel in the heart. "What was an angel doing here for this Michelle chick?" Sam finally asked for her to speak.

"It's not me Sammy." Dean said out loud. Michelle's face twisted around and stared at Dean. She can see him. All he had to do was talk in a calm voice? He's been calling Castiel's name for the past five minutes.

Before she could return to the wound Castiel appeared staring at Dean. Well at least Castiel could see Dean.

"What are you doing Michelle?" Castiel stated watching her dab at Sam's wound. Sam had a befuddle facial expression as Castiel examined Michelle, Sam, and the blue suited Angel.

"Michelle? This isn't Dean?" Sam finally asked.

"No Dean's spirit is standing over there. Michelle is in control now." Castiel took a step towards them and Michelle took action. She was on her feet, bloody knife in hand. Her eyes were on fire with rage, if it wasn't for Sam, Dean thinks she would have killed Castiel by now. 'But why not? Why?' Dean continued to ask. "Dean's soul is still inside her, but his spirit walks around while she is in control. Viewing everything, yet has no power to control anything. She cannot speak because I took that from her. It is safer if she didn't have the capability to cast a spell on any of us. "

Then it hit Dean 'That's why she isn't escaping, or killing Cas.' Castiel has her voice, so if she leaves she doesn't have any way to get it back. But Dean could think of a million ways to get a spell removed if he tried. Castiel turned to Dean, staring with his spell bound blue eyes.

"Dean you need to ask her for the body back. If she says no, you must force yourself back. Just concentrate." Castiel said and backed up a few feet. Michelle relaxed. Dean did as Castiel said and asked for his body back. She just nodded her head no and continued to fix Sam's wound. Sam just stared into space where Castiel said Dean was standing. He was off by two feet to the left.

Dean closed his eyes and thought about the way he felt in her body. The extra weight in odd places. The hair tickling his cheek. The breasts being touched by Cas. His hands on the tiny waist but large hip. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it worked.

"Never again, I thought she was going to kill Sam." Was the first thing to come out of Dean's mouth. The corners of Castiel's mouse rose into a smile. Smile for relief, and bliss.

A few days later, they were on a case in the next town. The FBI uniform that Dean usually wore didn't even come close to fit Michelle's body. He looked like a child in their fathers clothes. They went to the closest thrift store, luckily they found a black pencil skirt, a slim fitting button up white shirt, and a nice black sweater that hung too long but Dean was fine with that. The shoes were the problem. He still only had the red converse that this body came with, but Sam and Dean agreed that a women FBI agent would have to wear heels. They looked in about four stores for the shortest, thickest black heel. Dean and Sam also realized how expensive women clothing really was, even at second hand stores. After grabbing some normal tee shirts, and another pair of jeans for Dean's new body, they were back on track.

Walking up to the suburban home of the women who said a monster killed her husband, Sam asked Dean to do all the talking. Dean only agreed because he was embarrassed. They didn't wear the FBI outfit only because the formal wear wasn't necessary in this situation. Dean rang the door bell, and a tall blonde woman answered the door. She wore a red dress and had her make-up done, and the boys could hear the stilettos as they approached the door. She wasn't dressed to mourn her husband, more like to celebrate his death. Dean instantly had the idea that he wanted to jump on that boat for the evening.

"Can I help you?" she said. As the boy's (well boy and a girl) showed her their fake FBI badges. They just replaced the picture on Dean's.

"Yes, Question. There are 21 letters in the alphabet right?" Dean blurted out.

"No…" she started to answer.

"Oh that's right I forgot U R A Q T." Dean blurted out before Sam elbowed him, and a rush of realization that Dean is actually a woman.

"Is that funny to you? My husband is dead! And you're making lesbian jokes towards me?" she weeps, but no tears leave her eyes.

"No not at all miss. My apology, my…partner…is new and isn't used to interacting with the family members. She was trying to break the ice." Sam explained and the women bought it. Dean knew it was Sam's puppy dog eyes. As they entered the house Dean got a weird vibe from the place, and as they walked into the living room he saw their wedding picture. They sat on a white couch across from the women who sat in a golden arm chair.

"So please explain to us what happened." Sam asked. Dean ignored both his brother and the women as she explained looking around at more photos and finally at the interior design.

_Do you see it? _Michelle said in Dean's head.

"Did your husband pay for those?" Dean blurted out in the middle of her story how a man with super strength broke into their house and killed her husband in cold blood.

"Pay for what?" she said.

"Yeah, what did she pay for!" Sam added angrily.

"Your tits. And that hair too. That's not your natural hair color is it?" Dean repeated out loud as Michelle said it in his head. The women cocked her head to the side, than the room got tense as Sam finally looked at the wedding picture from a distance. The women in the picture had short black hair and glasses with a small bust. The women's face wrinkled up into anger and she stood up abruptly.

"Dean Winchester is a trouble maker isn't he!" she blurted out and pulled a knife from her stockings. Sam reached for his gun, but the women put her palm to his chest and he flew back towards the wall hitting it hard. Dean stood up and backed away since the only weapon he had was the black blade.

_Dean! She's like me! A Demi-God. _Michelle yelled. Dean felt as Michelle pull his female hand up towards the blonde women and a light shot out of his palm, hitting the women and sending her flying across the room. Dean's first instinct was to check on Sam who was squirming in the corner of the room trying to get up and wipe blood off his face. Dean looked in Sam's face to find signs of fear shoot through his eyes. Next thing remembers is the women grabbing Dean's long hair and dragging him to the middle of the room. The pain was unlike anything he's felt, he wanted this bitch to let go of his long hair.

"Oh Michelle, you couldn't shut up about your poor, poor child hood and suck it up like the rest of us! For Christ sakes I married a mortal who isn't even compatible for me! And here we are with Dean Winchester's soul, the vessel of Michael lost forever. You know who my angel was! Michael!" after dragging Dean to the middle of the room, the women sat on top of him and hit him senselessly over and over again as she explains to Michelle this fact of information. Sam tried to stop her but was thrown across the room again. Dean could hear Michelle scream inside his head and begged more than anything for her screaming to stop more than the pain.

The sound of wings and blood spilling into Dean's mouth happened so quickly, he thought he missed it all. Through his blurred vision he saw the blonde uninjured but looking up at something. Dean turned his head to see two more bodies in the room, a tan trench coat with a gaping hole in the back filled with blood, and another female who looked more like the women in the photos.

The next few moments were a blur to Dean but what he remembered was Michelle calling Castiel's name at the top of her lungs in need, not anger. Dean was no longer in control of the body, and as Michelle moved this body, Dean could only watch like a movie through the eyes of the victim. Michelle threw the blonde girl across the room again with her palm light and grabbed the small black bladed knife from her pocket. Dean watches as Michelle skids downwards onto her knees and under Castiel as he fell, into her lap instead of the floor. Now Dean could see the other girl more clearly, angry with fear and hatred.

"This wasn't your fight Castiel." Michelle almost whispered. And traded her black blade for Castiel's angel blade and removed herself from under Castiel. All Castiel did was smile back, with a mouth full of blood, at her with the blue eyes staring at Dean not Michelle. Dean didn't understand how he knew which soul Castiel was looking at but he just remembered what Sam said about Dean knowing everything Michelle knew. If Michelle knew this than Dean knew. He also knew that Castiel instantly gave Michelle back her voice.

Michelle charged the angel in glasses, as Michelle was dipping her hand to plunge the blade, the blonde women pushed her to the ground.

"Do not touch her!" she screamed and kicked Michelle hard in the Head with the heel part of her stiletto's. Michelle ignored the pain and spit out blood onto the white carpet.

"Breaking all the rules again Ginger?" and as Michelle started to stand Ginger kicked her hard onto the ground again. All Dean could ask was where did this strength come from? But Dean also realized two things, Michelle was at her limit and she was refusing to fight Ginger. And her eyes were set on the angel. Castiel was now on his knees trying to recoil with the small black blade in his hand. The angel in glasses just watched Ginger with great worry in her face. Sam was still unconscious but Dean couldn't remember how that happened. And also realized he was out of his body for the time being so he tried what Castiel said to take over a body. He thought about his brothers height. Looking over most people, the awkward third step he takes every other step. Longer hair that gets in his face. And when Dean opened his eyes he looked down to see it worked but unlike Michelle's body, it was painful. He could hear his brother grunt as Dean stands and also makes the painful grunt. It was harder to move this body,

but he needed to help. He saw as Ginger was now on top of Michelle hitting her senseless again. The angel with glasses had fear struck her eyes when she looked at Dean in Sam's body and disappeared. Castiel who was finally on his feet leaning against a close wall, staring at Dean in both amazement and fear also. As Castiel gave a small gasp in astonishment Ginger looked up at Dean who was now close enough to touch her.

"You!" she was about to send light from her palm onto Dean but Michelle grabbed her wrist. Her face was covered in blood and her lip was cut so badly, blood was pouring out.

"My turn." Michelle lifted her free hand to Ginger's chest and a bright light pushed her into the closest wall near Castiel, and Ginger continued to scream in pain until everything went silent. Ginger fell to the floor motionless. Castiel walked over to Michelle who was trying to crawl away. He picked her up like a flower from the ground and cradled her over to Dean. Dean, who was still in the numbing pain, looked at Michelle's beaten face. Her face was covered in bloody soars and scratches. Ginger must have been wearing rings. Her gray eyes not yet swollen or blackened were filled with unwanted tears. The room was silent for too long before Michelle slapped Dean hard with the last of her strength. And with that slap Dean was trapped back into Michelle's body and her pain rushing to his mind. He let out a loud painful noise and grabbed onto something to numb it. Castiel was the closest 'something' so Dean grabbed his dirty trench coat, even gathering some of it in his mouth to bite down the pain. Sam collapsed onto the ground and everyone but Castiel rested for the time.

Dean was the first to wake up, he looked around to find him in a white room on a large golden bed spread. A photo of the angel in glasses sat on the bedside. He looked up at the canapé over the bed and realized he was not in pain anymore. Neither the numbing pain from Sam or the bloody pain from Michelle. He stood up and looked down at his female body. The front of the shirt was covered in blood and the tips of his long blonde hair were hard and sticky with blood. He walked over to a small white vanity with a mirror. His female face was healed except for the gaping cut on the lower lip. Dean's next thought was where was his brother? He went to open the door into what he thought was the hall but it was a large closet. After standing a few seconds in the door jam, he thought he should change into clean clothes.

He entered the large closet which had a large floor to ceiling window letting light into the closet. He closed the door behind him because he was embarrassed about this body. It wasn't because Dean didn't like female bodies, that wasn't it. It was because it was his, he could feel every movement, every body part, everything. And after finding out Michelle was still trapped inside it was even more embarrassing. He was clumsy with removing female clothes even as a dude, as a chick he found it weird. Back when he first changed out of her clothes, she was wearing tights and a strapless bra. He found removing the tights troublesome and he fell over twice. The bra kept falling down his breasts and had to hike it up all the time. Sam got him an easy sports bra a size bigger than this female body that zips in the front. Dean just put it over the strapless bra. And luckily the black v-neck was a size big also, everywhere except his breasts…though. Jeans are also difficult because Sam would only let him wear tight jeans that were

impossible to get off and on without struggling. And thinking about even the word panties made Dean blush. He got a pack of ones that he would NEVER want a girl to wear but he wasn't comfortable with something up his ass all day. He was grateful that his flannel shirts fit over his black v-neck just fine, a little big but fine.

Dean didn't think that if he had a female body that it would be this embarrassing or he would cover it this much. If he could dress a girl he would slut her up like no other, but this was completely different. He didn't know what it was, it was like if he dressed up Jo, wouldn't want her to be slutty, just be Jo.

Alone, it wasn't so bad. In the closet, Dean discarded the bloody flannel shirt and kept the black v-neck on because it wasn't so bad. He then sat on the ground and pulled off the jeans leg by leg. Dean started looking through the racks of clothes. There were sun dresses, suits, skirts, jeans, shirts and formal dresses. All in order by color and type. This women was well organized. Dean pulled out a few pairs of jeans and even another black shirt he thought would fit him. Dean was pushing the hangers aside to look at a reddish plain t-shirt when he heard the door open. He spun his head around to find Castiel. He was missing his trench coat and black blazer. Dean's eyes caught Castiel's for a longer moment than there should have been. Dean knew this would be wrong if he was an actual girl but his embarrassment was too high at this point, Dean's heart raced and his body was stiff. He could feel his face warm up faster than an egg in a pan. Before Dean could do anything Castiel, with a serious face, walked over in three large steps, grabbed the back of Dean's female neck and placed his other hand on Dean's jaw line. He slowly dragged his thumb across Dean's lower lip staring intently at his own movement and immediately pressing his dry lips on Dean's swollen lips. The kiss lasted a few moments, just holding their lips together. Dean's mind was going a million miles per hour and he felt lighter than a feather. Dean would open his eyes to see Castiel's long eye lashes and close them when he felt a wave of joy again. Repeated about three times before Castiel pushed away with a blank expression, and walked out of the closet closing the door behind him, Dean was still frozen.


End file.
